


In Fourteen Lines

by rezi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Poetry, Sonnet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rezi/pseuds/rezi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of sonnets about Rose and Kanaya's relationship. Because I like writing sonnets and I like writing Rose/Kanaya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Uncertain Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set the morning after their first date and kiss.

Her diction is a shambles, hands ashake.  
You try to catch her eye; she looks away.  
You ask: what kind of action did you take  
To cause her to be flustered in this way?  
The question hangs; she substitutes her own:  
A simple query of last night's... event.  
The drink's effects, to her, are still unknown,  
As are whether the actions had been meant.  
An arm around her calms her: you assure  
Such flushed advances had been your intent.  
Intoxication mingled with allure  
To something you'll repeat -- with her consent.  
She nods. A blush of green? Not hard to miss.  
You smile at her humility, and kiss.


	2. A Coadventure in Costumery

Ribbons, lace and satin, set with pearl   
Adorn the garment sat upon her now.   
At last, the dress is finished -- do a twirl!   
She does; follows with curtsey and a bow.   
As she ceases her show, she gives a smile:   
"It's absolutely perfect," she attests.   
And yet you find that in many a style,   
Her own description is an apt address.   
Well, that's enough of that, you soon agree,   
Unbuttoning the front with gentle care.   
With skin exposed, once again you can see   
She's beautiful, even with petals bare.   
Though giving her your outfits is a treat:   
in any dressing, still your Rose is sweet.


	3. Taste of Crimson

You see the pound of red beneath her skin --   
But no, you say: you must resist the urge.   
Your teeth abstain, you must not enter in   
Though you would love to taste that crimson surge.   
To view her face, you tear your eyes away.   
Yet you are greeted by coquettish eye   
And eyebrow arched, with smirk, as if to say:   
it's not the norm, although she'd love to try.   
Consent now gained, you gently, deftly pierce   
While she relaxes: furrowed features melt.   
Her blood is raging: angry, hot and fierce   
Causing a pleasure you have never felt.   
Once the try is over, Rose can boast:   
of all the rainbow, red you love the most.   



	4. Blacken

"Teash me all the quadrans" she said to you,   
And so experimentation began.   
The four-pronged dance: each day is something new.   
Though mind your feet, else it falls out of hand.   
You play the hearts with ease, loving your love   
While diamonds glitters too, though not as bright.   
Yet most of all, it's spades you sicken of:   
You can't hate or condemn that brilliant light.   
She fires out piercing, yet empty, slurs   
while yours pale in comparison to those.   
In time, she cannot help but renounce hers.   
You take her back; embrace your precious Rose.   
Eventually, you cease your quarrelling.   
No baseless black; heartfelt praises you sing.


	5. Something to Forget

She's scarred, she's wounded, hole straight through her frame:   
The memory of times so turbulent.   
You dare a question: who had been to blame?   
How had this happened: what had underwent?   
An anger forms on her face (somewhat rare);   
She snarls the story of who maimed her so.   
It pains her to recount what happened there,   
As does the thought of who had dealt the blow.   
As she ceases her tale, her face clears:   
"That's over now." She deigns to speak no more.   
For as she said, it has been so for years:   
Though it won't heal, her spirit has for sure.   
For now she has something to fill the hole.   
With you, she says, again she can feel whole.


	6. Rose Wilting

You find her helpless, lying on the floor.   
Her bottle's still in hand, her clothes a mess.   
Though helping her to stand may be a chore,   
You must. For she's your Rose still -- more or less.   
Though still at times she shines with all her Light,   
this drink afflicting her tears her away.   
So far, this is her darkest ever night.   
You lose your loved one more with every day.   
Her body grows in weakness, hardships show:   
She says she's fine. You know that isn't true.   
Your noble Seer, once grand, is sinking low;   
And you, the helper, don't know what to do.   
You lift her up, give her a hand to hold   
And hope that she'll regain her glow of old.


	7. The Seer's Sonnet

I see him duel, I should come to his aid --   
My brother's rhythm's lost: he's out of time.   
Dual backstabbed and stabbed -- he drops his blade;   
Collapses to the clock's Heroic chime.   
Yet worse still comes. A blinding beam of light   
Takes my love away -- now empty space.   
This girl -- no, woman -- standing there to fight   
Is now defeated. Vanished. Not a trace.   
No uselessness for me: I must fight back!   
A hopeless cause? It might be, but I must.   
Yet futile still -- I'm stabbed in my attack.   
I drift... till caught by arms I have to trust.   
I'm flung from here, to flee from fearful cost:   
A mother gained; yet brother, lover lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, seeing as this fic has lain dormant and uncomplete for over a year, and I wrote this recently ([for my favourite Homestuck blog in the whole wide world, which everyone should follow RIGHT NOW](http://sonnetstuck.tumblr.com/)), may as well finish it off and get that lovely green tick by it.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
